Can You See Me Now?
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Yuri warning, Yaoi Warning, When Emily loses her match against Dark Dranzer, who can she turn to for comfort? EmilyMariah, ReMa, mention of TyKa


Can You See Me Now? 

By Nyassa Kaiba (aka Nyassa Kai's Clone)

Notes: This is a one shot songfic that I felt like writing about Mariah and Emily. Why I wrote it I have no idea. But it was inspired by the yuri poll that I found on Ty Kamara Forums. For the record, I don't own beyblades, because if I did all the guys would be gay and the girls would be giving each other… a job, that's it a job! I also don't own Clowns, (Can You See Me Now?) That belongs to Tatu.

This fic takes place during the Dark Dranzer Saga. Just to let you know, because it doesn't say so in the fic. There is also Re/Ma in this fic, and mention of Ty/Ka. I do not normally do Re/Ma or Ty/Ka. But since this fic is supposed to be about Emily and Mariah, and they're both on teams affiliated with Max and Rei respectfully, Re/Ma seemed to be the logical choice.

**_The Fanfic_**

Emily walked, slowly and dejectedly away from the beydish. She had lost. Not only had she lost, but she'd had Trygator taken away from her. Emily knew that the Bit Beasts were only bits of data. Or they were supposed to be, for there were times when she doubted it herself. But it still felt as though she'd been humiliated, as though a part of her soul had been taken away. Emily trembled in remembered terror, grief, and humiliation.

That Kai, somebody had to stop him before it was too late! Didn't he realize the danger he was putting himself, and his friends in just by keeping Dark Dranzer with him?

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now? _

_Can you see?_

"Emily, Emily are you alright?" Mariah asked worriedly. 

That was another problem. Emily felt a connection with Mariah that nothing had ever broken. No other girl had made her feel the way Mariah did. She did her best to hide her feelings. "Just go away. Just leave me alone!" Emily said softly. 

"Gods, I have to live this way. Why do I have to feel this pain?" 

_All this weeping in the air_

_Who can tell where it will fall?_

_Through floating forests in the air_

_'Cross the rolling open sea_

Mariah watched her walk away. It was only a half an hour later, as Emily was wondering whether to play a practice game of Tennis in the court that the hotel staff had defrosted that she saw Mariah walking, head down. Her body was limp, dejected. 

"Mariah?" Emily came over, leaning her racquet neatly against the fence before going over to the other teen. "What's wrong?"

"I did my best to get it back Emily! I did my best and I lost!" Mariah sobbed. 

It was only then that Emily realized that Mariah had attempted the impossible. She and possibly the other White Tigers, had attempted to take on Kai and get the other bit beasts back from him. In the process Mariah and the other Tigers had lost their own bit beasts. 

Mariah had done all of that for HER? For EMILY? But she was the youngest! She was the All Star that nobody cared about, overshadowed by Michael and the others. The only girl on a boys team! "Mariah you silly goose. You didn't have to do that for me!" Emily said tenderly, stroking Mariah's hair. 

Mariah clung to Emily numbly. "Yes I did. I wanted you to like me. I wanted you to love me." Mariah sobbed. Emily gasped slightly. Surely Mariah didn't mean it! 

__

_Blow a kiss, I run through air_

_Leave the past, find nowhere_

_Floating forests in the air_

_Clowns all around you_

"I… I have to go…" Emily said softly. She let go of Mariah, scooped up her racquet and ball, and ran away. She knew that she had hurt Mariah's feelings, but she couldn't… she couldn't bring herself to say those three little words. Gods it hurt. 

Emily found herself going to Max's room almost automatically. But that day she heard something new coming from that room. "I just don't know what to do about him Rei." Max was saying. "Tyson's been depressed ever since Kai left the Team." 

"Do you think its something more than just friendship?" Rei's voice was soft, tender. 

"You know, it could be. I mean, if you and I can get together, why not Tyson and Kai?" Max said thoughtfully. 

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

IN-CREDIBLE. Max and Rei? And Tyson and Kai? But… they hadn't seemed Gay. But still, it was a comfort to her, when she realized that she wasn't the only beyblader around who had feelings for the same sex. Emily didn't realize that she'd fallen against the door with a loud thump. 

"Who's there?" Rei called out. 

"It's Emily." Emily said softly. 

"Come on in Em." Max said, using the nickname that he'd called her by since preschool. Emily opened the door. 

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

"What's wrong. Besides losing your bit beast I mean?" Max asked. 

Emily realized that one look at her posture, at her eyes and the expression on her face told Max that there was something more going on here than just Emily's recent loss of her bit beast. "I just needed somebody to talk to." Emily said softly. 

"Well you've come to the right place." Max said, patting the place next to him on the bed. 

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

"Max, if I told you something that I've never told anybody, not even my own team mates or the Coach, would you keep it a secret, would you hold it against me?" Emily's voice choked in her throat. 

"Of course I would keep it a secret. We're best friends right? We have been since we were kids right?" Max asked, reaching out to wipe away a tear falling from Emily's face. Emily took a deep breath. 

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

Emily burst into tears. She stammered out something that Max and Rei didn't understand. 

"I can't understand you Emily." Max said gently. 

"I like GIRLS!" Emily howled. "I'm attracted to girls and I've fallen in love with Mariah!" 

Rei's eyebrows shot up under his bandana. He cleared his throat and then put a gentle hand on Emily's back. "Emily there's nothing wrong with that. Right Max?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Actually, Rei and I have been dating for awhile." Max said with one of the sunny smiles that always comforted Emily. 

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

Emily nodded. "I heard you talking about it from outside the door. I thought that I could trust you." 

"You CAN Emily." Max hugged his long time friend close. "You CAN trust us." 

"Just cry Emily. Cry all you want." Rei said gently.

_Can you see me now?_

_Floating forests in the air_

_Clowns all around you_

_Can you see_

_Can you see_

_Can you see_

_Can you see me now?_

"Did you ever think of talking about your feelings to Mariah?" Rei asked, again that gentle, comforting tone. 

"No. I didn't'." Emily said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I had a chance earlier. She found me at the tennis courts, and she tried to tell me. I KNOW she did. But I couldn't… I was too scared!" 

_See me here in the air_

_Not holding on to anywhere_

_But holding on so beware_

_I have secrets I won't share_

"But you'll never know if she likes you if you don't TRY." Max insisted. 

"Want me to go find her Emily?" Rei asked gently. "I know where she's likely to be." 

"OH!" Emily realized that Rei must have known Mariah very well before he'd left China. "Yes, please." 

_See me here pushing you_

_If I then deny I do_

_Contemplate or wish away_

_If I ask you not to stay_

Emily flopped down on the bed to cry. Max rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay Emily. It's okay. Coming out is hard. It's something you do because you trust the person. You came out to me and Rei because you trusted us." 

Emily sobbed harder into the pillow. "But what if she doesn't trust ME." Insisted Emily. "What if she doesn't like ME?"

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

"I found her Emily." Rei said from the door. "She was pretty upset." 

Emily jumped to her feet, flushing in embarrassment. Emily looked at Mariah for a moment. Mariah looked at Emily. They seemed to stay frozen that way for a long moment. 

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

Emily took a deep breath. Max's words came back to her;** It's something you do because you trust the person.** Did she… truly… trust Mariah. "Mariah. I wanted to tell you… how much you mean to me and how much I care about… about you…" 

Mariah's eyes widened. "You… you…" 

"I love you Mariah." Emily's voice was a breathless whisper. 

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

Tears of joy came to Mariah's eyes. Emily burst into fresh tears. "I love you too Emily!" Mariah exclaimed, before throwing her arms around Emily's waist. 

Emily leaned upward to kiss Mariah, long and hard and deep. 

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Clowns all around you_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

Breathless, Emily pulled back from the kiss. "Then we'll survive, the both of us. No matter what happens, we have each other." 

"And that's all we really need." Mariah said, equally breathless. 

Emily really knew she should interpret that comment, but she gently pushed Mariah back onto the couch in Max and Rei's hotel room. Mariah responded to her touch, fully and totally. And Emily couldn't think of anything more. 

_Can you see me now?_


End file.
